Lullaby for a stormy night (sand siblings drabbles)
by Alex-556
Summary: It's a hard life living with someone you fear might kill you at any moment. Kankuro and Temari feared their little brother since childhood. Their bonds where broken and shattered but not lost. There was still hope for the 3 of them to rebuild their broken bonds. Sand sib drabbles. .Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi minna! Im not sure how many drabbles I'll be doing :) There first couple will be about Karura and the fourth Kazekage (since I can't find his real name, I'll just have to use Yondaime) I really wish there was more background about them two :3 Like the flashbacks with Kushina and Minato!**

***I think a couple of these might seem like a story and not all drabbles but who cares ^.^***

**(1) Temari **

Karura rushed as fast as she could to Yondaime's office. She had just received great news from the hospital.

She was 8 months pregnant, wherever or not it was a boy or girl was unknown but Karura did not care of the gender, but her wishes were to have a older brother and younger sister. But eve way she couldn't care less.

She calmed herself down before entering. Yondaime looked up "What seems to be the matter Karura?" he asked

"Guess what..." she put a hand on her stomach and smiled gracefully. Yondaime knew what she meant, he got up his seat walked to her putting his hand on hers.

"How long?" he asked

"8 months" she sighed

"Girl or boy?"

Karura shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Who knows?, I'm just so very grateful... that we can become a great Family together" Her purple warm eyes lite up.

Yondaime was pleased "Of course we will...Karura.

**(2) Lonely Child**

Temari was now 2 years old, she was strong,beautiful and healthy with long blonde locks and teal colour eyes. She was walking fine and had started talking using 4 or less words in a sentence **(A/N I know nothing about babies okay xD I did some research on when they can talk) **which was normal for a 2 year old.

Temari spent most of her time with Karura instead of playing with her toys. Karura had thought she was a bit lonely. And of course she wanted two children which she had decided on. Little Temari was sat on the table brushing her dolls hair with a fork while Karura was washing the occasionally looked back at Temari to check that she was alright.

Karura walked up to Temari and picked her up in her arms. "How would you like to be a big sister,huh?" she asked smiling. Temari said nothing but smiled back at her mother. "Big sis?"

"Yep!, you'll help me take care of your little brother right?" She just guess the gender. "Yes mama!"

"Good,thats my little girl" She put Temari back on the table and noticed the for.

"Temari... what have I told you about playing with the cutlery on your dolls hair?" she sighed and picked up the fork

**(3) Kankuro**

And then came the second child. Kankuro. Temari had now turned 3 and her little brother had turned 1 and was slowly beginning to stand

Karura felt like the happiest mother alive. Two beautiful children and a loving husband... what could ever go wrong?

Karura was fine with 2 children, she wasn't bothered about having a third one, two was just enough to look after

She cradled baby Kankuro in her arms as she sat in Temari and Kankurou bedroom. The room was painted pink and blue.

She smiled and hummed a little lullaby, Temari had came in and sat next to Karura with her teddy bear and snuggled up.

Karura continued to hum.

They were all a happy family, nothing could tear them apart.

But Karura was wrong, so very wrong.

This was just the beginning of an eternal hell.

* * *

**Kawaii moments! :3 Gaara will be born in the next drabbles. I really love the Sand siblings so much!****  
**

**Reviews pls! I will definitely continue it !**


	2. Chapter 2

**(4) The 4th Kazekages Idea**

Almost a couple months later, Karura was not expecting to have another baby, but Yondaime asked it. For what reason, what harm would another child do? She went along happily with the idea anyway. Karura was 9 months pregnant now, she'd had only found out about it. Nevertheless she was happy with it. She had always loved children.

\- 1 month time skip

"No..! you cant.. why do such a thing!" Karuru almost shouted but kept her voice level not to wake up Temari and Kankuro.

"Please Karura! It'll be a great success for the village! The baby will be known as the villages hero!" Yondaime said with pride in his voice.

"What about the baby! You'll destroy its life! Is this the reason why... why you wanted another child!" Karura was almost in tears.

"Yes... the baby will be fine Karura! The baby will thank me one day for this great power upon him!"

"Power..." Now she began to cry "What power? More like a burden...you cant sacrifice a unborn child!"

Yondaime grabbed hold of Karuras wrist tightly. "You will go along with this,I order you! Im the Kazekage I do as I please!" He walked off.

**(5) A Mothers Love**

Karura sat in the corner of her bedroom with a bedside lamp on, it was dark and peaceful.

She put a hand on her stomach and spoke. "You'll get through this, I promise. I'll be there to protect you forever and always. You'll have your older siblings taking care of you too, they love you and I love you. Remember that. No matter what pain you go though. This burden you'll have to carry... I love you.. "Karura began to cry. She wanted this baby to be a little boy, she wished for him to grow up like any normal boy, a caring and happy child.

"Mummy..." Temari peaked through the door.

Karura wiped away her tears. "What is it dear?" she held out her hands

"Kankuro did a pee pee on the bed."

Karura sighed. "Come here Temari and I want to ask you a favor" Karura put her hands on Temari's shoulder.

"I need you to do something for me,promise me you'll do this Temari dear" Temari nodded

She put her hand on her stomach again "You see here, he'll be your little brother, younger than Kankuro. But he won't be normal like all the other kids. He'll have a hard time fitting in and he may be a little troublesome... but please, look after him for me. Show him you love him, be the best big sister ever, okay?"

"I will mummy! he will be me and Kankuro little baby brover!" Temari touched Karuras stomach and she smiled.

"Thank you my wind princess" she kissed her forehead

"Mummy can I name him!"

"Name him what?" Karura sighed

"Rin If he be born in the winter, and Natsu if he be born in Summer!"

"We will see, nows go clean your brother up" she held Temari's hand.

But sadly Karura would never see the 3 of them grown up together. She'll never know how her new child would turn out to Temari and Kankuro even love him? She'll never know.

* * *

I love cute moments like this, I'll try and get to the point quicker and make the times change faster and more smaller drabbles soon! If I get 2 reviews I'll make the net chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Been awhile since I've updated :/ I got 3 reviews so its only right I most another chappy :3 If any of you have any suggestions or improvements I'd love to hear them ;D Since I've never been good at writing fanfiction XD**

**(6) Lullaby for the unwanted**

Karura finally gave birth to the little redhead, pale and fragile as a porcelain doll. The small child had black rings around his eyes which the nurses found disturbing and daunting. The child cried out as the mother, who was also fragile held the child in her arms.

"Please...let me be alone for a while" she was barely able to speak as her breaths became more shallow. The nurses left leaving her alone with the just born child. She gave up her last breaths and sang

"Hey Love, Is that the name you're meant to have for me to call?

Look love,they've given up believing,they've turned aside our stories of the gentle fall.

But don't you believe them,don't you drink their poison too  
These are the scars that words have carved on you.

Hey love,that's the name we've long held back,from the core of truth.

So don't turn away now,I am turning in revolution

These are the scars that silence carved On you.

And I'll obey your law of gravity...This is the fate you've carved on me..on me.."

Her heartbeat began to stop..it was over for her, tear streaked down her pale face as the little redhead stopped crying

"Forgive me...Gaara"

**(7) A monster was born**

"Mummy! Mummy! Where are you? Kankuro is hungry again!" The little blonde head shouted pacing through halls looking for her mother.

"Temari.." Said a cold tone from behind, her farther. "Your mother...she's...you won't be seeing her any longer" his voice almost lacked emotion of his wife's death. He blamed on that son of a monster, well it was all for the sake of the village right? She should of died with honor and pride for her village and she died a hero right? That's what he thought.

Little Temari fell to the floor like a broken doll, to shocked to cry, she knew what he meant. "NO! no..! Why daddy, why?" her voice was shaky and her heart throbbed fast in her chest. "Remember your mother was pregnant with your little brother? Well...she died because of that thing,Temari" He walked over to her trying comfort her keeping his voice lower.

"How..how did little brother kill mummy?" She asked finding it hard to find the words to even speak. The Kazekage sighed as if he couldn't be bothered to answer to her question "Because Temari...his a monster"

"Oh.." was the blonde head could say, she didn't understand what he meant by a monster. How could a baby be such a monster?

**Im making the next chapter straight away, Im separating it because there will be a time lapse.**

**(C) Gravity by Vienna teng (I changed two of the lyrics)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have forgotten their ages in the other chapter so here are their ages now**

**Temari: 6**

**Kankuro:5**

**Gaara: 4**

* * *

**(8) Definition of a monster **

It has been a few year since there mother had died giving birth to their new brother Gaara.

She sat on the kitchen work top with Kankuro holding a jar of chocolate chip cookies not caring what Temari was talking about.

She held a small black book which read "Dictionary"

"Mmm...aha! Found it!" She said as she read out; "Noun (1) A large, ugly, and frightening imaginary creature. (2)An inhumanly cruel or wicked person" She read the definition of a "Monster"

Little Temari shut the book closed "Nope! Gaara isn't a monster" she giggled as she spoke to her little brother who was to busy enjoying the cookies. She reached towards the jar for a cookie but Kankuro tugged the jar away "Minee" he said giggling

"Not fair! . .One!" She moaned smaking her little brother on the head with the dictionary and stealing the Jar

"Ouch!" he started to cry, Temari guessed it was fake, but her mother would want her to look after her two little brothers since she was the older and most mature so she gave up and handed him the jar back. "Fine..."

**(9) The Uncle **

"Yashamaru...why does farther hate me?" Said Gaara as he watched his uncle back cookies.

"Your father doesn't hate you...he-well..he loves your very much Gaara" Yashamaru said finding it hard to make up the words as he goes along

"Love?..." Said the confused little redhead.

"Yes Gaara, love, me and your father love you very very much okay?,your very special to us." He smiled

The redhead just nodded his head but he still did not know the definition of the word 'Love'

**(10) The first glares**

Gaara ran through the hallway towards outside to play on his swing. He ran with his teddy bear in hand but suddenly be banged into a tall large object.

"S-sorry.." he said looking up to see a emotionless face of his father, he stood there glaring at the little redhead with hatred in his eyes, they burned inside of Gaara. "Father.." he tried to smile but his father eyes continued to burn. His father said nothing and walked away like his own son was invincible like he was just a little nobody.

Gaara made his way outside towards his swing which Yashamaru made for him. He sat there looking at the Sand village kids play happily together, until a ball came tumbling towards him. "Hey kid! Mind throwing the ball back" A brown haired boy shouted, Gaara got up and picked up the ball and made his way toward the kids with a hopeful smile on his face. "W-wait..isn't that-that...that's him right?" Said a ginger head girl as her eyes widened with fear

"No way..that's the monster! Stay away!" shouted another child

"Yeah stay away from us you freak!"

Gaara hands began to tremble with anger and fear "But why...why?" he said to himself walking closer.

"No Stay away from us! Please!"

Gaara clenched his firsts tightly as the sand rose high in the air. "Everybody RUN! His gonna kill us" a boy shouted but it was to late, the sand grabbed hold of the young ginger haired-girl. Gaara didn't take no notice of the scenario instead he just broken down...

"Gaara DON'T!" Shouted a familiar voice from was Yashamaru. The sand hit him as well.

* * *

**Thanks for reading ^.^ Please Review! If I get two more reviews (total of 5) I'll write another chappy **


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I have finally bothered to continue, I have decided to do a time lapse when they are a little older. I'm also trying to improve on my writing XD

Temari: 12

Kankuro 11

Gaara: 10

**(11) Grown up.**

They grew up. They grew up too fast.

They lost their loving mother, their father never cared, hated them. So they grew up without him. Without love.

Every day was the same for them. Temari became a young mother figure to Kankuro, she took care of him daily; fed him,cared for him,cleaned him.

And Gaara? Well that was a different story altogether. Gaara stayed muted, isolated in his room most of the day like a ghost living within the walls.

Temari did have her concerns about the monster that lived up stairs but she was too frightened to even make eye contact. He'd come out at night when the house was asleep, Temari knew that because the stairs squeak. Where does he go? Temari never knew. In fact she didn't want to know.

Temari and Kankuro grew up. But Gaara's cold heart stop him from growing.

**(12) Purple paint **

'Look Nee-san!" Kankuro shouted for his older sister

Temari came in wearing a pink apron holding her hands on her hips. "Kankuro!" She gasped seeing purple paint bleeding on the carpet and slatted on his face. Temari ran over staring down at him. " . . Kankuro!" she shouted hitting him with her dishcloth.

'Aowwwwh! Nee-san why'd you hit me for?" Tears filled his purple colored eyes.

Temari sighed and bent down to face him as she began to clean his face with the dishcloth. "You're a right pain, you know" she giggled'

I'm sorry temari-nee san, I like paint...it was a good idea...but I made a big messsss" He whined,tears finally falling.

Temari just smiled. "I's alright" She quite liked being a mother figure,it was nice.

'Nee-san...would I be a good ninja like you one day?

Temari nodded. 'You'll be a great ninja...but not as great AS MEEE!' She squealed happily, locking her arms around him.

'Nee-sannnn!'

'Shhhh..!' she giggled giving him a nuggie messing up his scruffy brunette hair which was iced with paint

'Let's clean this up now shall we?" Grabbing her brothers hand towards the kitched.

She did love Kankuro every much indeed, but the question was... would she ever be able to love the monster upstairs?


End file.
